This disclosure relates to person support devices. More particularly, but not exclusively, this disclosure relates to person support devices configured to cooperate with person moving devices to suspend and/or move at least a portion of a person from a first position to a second position. While various person support devices have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.